


Pokemon Parody Episode 9: Stuck

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob gets lost in Mt. Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 9: Stuck

Our moronic hero has just entered Mt. Moon after defeating countless amount of trainers. As he entered, he was attacked by an ONIX which he took down with absolutely no ease.

"Shew, good thing Splash is such a powerful attack!" As Bob said this, other trainers near him stared at him in awe. Anybody would if they saw an experienced-looking trainer panic at a abnormally ONIX, but still manage to take it down with an attack that doesn't (normally) do any damage.

Bob completely ignored the comments they gave him, and headed for the exit. Before he could reach the exit (which really was the entrance) Gyovanni jumped into the cave suddenly and challenged Bob.

Gyovanni finally showed his Pokémon, a BULBASAUR.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Gyovanni commanded his BULBASAUR, but before he could do it, Bob managed to defeat him again. As Gyovanni flew through the sky, BULBASAUR used Hyper Beam on accident and the entrance closed in. Even Bob knew that there was only one other way out, which was the real exit anyway.


End file.
